


Долы

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Эльфы в Долах напоминают Нэвию о своём недалёком прошлом. Ностальгия перерастает в настоящую боль, и мало кто способен заставить её уйти.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Долы

Долы не переставали удивлять своей красотой, особенно богатой зеленью. За время путешествий с инквизицией, Дориан повидал много лесов, но здесь буквально всё источало свет и красоту. Когда они только прибыли сюда, настроение заметно поднялось у всей команды, даже хмурые солдаты вдруг повеселели, а парочка шпионов Лелианы вовсе обосновались в стороне от лагеря и плели венки для всех желающих.

Только Нэвий быстро сник. Случилось это после встречи с долийцами. Сначала инквизитор с энтузиазмом общался с обитателями их лагеря, едва ли не светился счастьем, но вернувшись, резко переменился. Тоска по семье, по своему клану — Дориан прекрасно понимал это. Но поводов волноваться Нэвий не давал, пока однажды рано утром, когда весь лагерь спал, Дориан не решил навестить своего любимого инквизитора. Палатка оказалась пуста. 

Утром Долы были ещё прекраснее. Дориан издалека увидел водопад, а под ним — тонкую знакомую фигуру, поэтому шёл он не торопясь. Солнце только вышло из-за гор, роса на зелёной траве блестела золотом. Дориан присел и притянул к себе растущий рядом эмбриум. Цветок был ярким и разносил вокруг приятный сладковатый запах. Лёгким движением Дориан лишил растение одного цветка и пошёл дальше. 

Похоже, что Нэвий не заметил его приближения. Он стоял в водопаде, белые руки обнимали его со всех сторон, прятали в своих объятиях. Подойдя ближе, Дориан заметил в траве одежду и лук с колчаном, полным стрел. Когда-то давно, когда Дориан был ещё мальчишкой, его друзья подговорили придворных эльфов забрать его одежду, пока тот лежал в горячей ванной. Заплатили им пару серебряников, те, не особо задумываясь, забрали одежду, вынудив маленького Дориана бегать по замку в одном полотенце. Потом эльфам влетело за такую выходку, но детей это мало волновало. И мог ли тогда Дориан подумать, что однажды влюбится в кого-то подобного? Остроухого, изящного охотника, гордо носящего звание вольного долийского эльфа. Дориан подошёл ближе, но охотник, который в любом другом случае уже услышал бы его шаги, продолжал наслаждаться минутами спокойствия. Тогда, вытянув руку и сосредоточив в ней магию, Дориан медленно начал поднимать её, а за ней поднялась и вода в водопаде. Когда над Нэвием образовался магический щит, не пропускающий воду, тот обернулся. Он улыбался, сразу догадавшись, чьих рук эта проделка. Помедлив, он неспешно направился к Дориану. Вода была ему по пояс, сдерживая шаг. Поровнявшись, Нэвий поставил руки на разделяющий их камень и улыбнулся. 

Что случилось с твоими волосами? — спросил Дориан, вставляя цветок эмбриума в чёрные волосы, которые ещё вечером были ниже пояса, а сейчас едва касались плеч. 

Нэвий кивнул в сторону, где лежал кинжал, а рядом с ним — крупная прядь волос. 

— Тебе не нравится? — с той же улыбкой спросил Нэвий. 

— Почему же, тебе очень идёт, моё солнце. 

Нэвий хмыкнул и наклонил голову, цветок едва не свалился в воду. Дориан оглядел его обнажённое тело, по которому наперегонки стекали капли. 

— Ты так и будешь стоять в воде, пряча от меня всё самое интересное? — поинтересовался он. 

— Не знаю. Может быть, — Нэвий пожал плечами. Что-то такое было в его улыбке, что напрягало Дориана. Слишком искусственной она казалась. 

— Знаешь, мне пришлось попотеть, чтобы найти тебя. Я даже подумал, что ты специально прячешься от меня. 

— Не от тебя, — теперь улыбка была совсем вымученной, — а ото всех остальных. И как же ты меня нашёл?

— Ну, я обошёл лагерь вокруг, не нашёл никаких следов… И сердце подсказало мне, что ты отправился к долийцам. Мне пришлось дойти до них, переговорить с одним охотником, который тащил парочку нагов в лагерь. Тот признался, что ты был с ними на охоте, а потом спросил ближайшее озеро. И тогда меня направили к этому водопаду. И вот я здесь. 

— Да, я охотился с ними. Знаешь, я скучал по охоте, очень.

Нэвий запрыгнул на плоский камень, повернувшись к Дориану спиной. Не сдержавшись, Дориан положил ладони на тонкие плечи и оставил поцелуй на спине.  
— Хорошо. А сюда зачем пришёл? 

— Кровавый лотос собирать, — усмехнулся Нэвий. 

— Хм, а я подумал, что искать эльфийские сокровища под водопадом. 

Нэвий совсем засмеялся. 

— Ты всё о той записке? Да, всё-таки вас, людей, легко заманить куда угодно, если сказать, что там есть золото. 

— Вот такие мы, — ответил Дориан и снова поцеловал его. Они замолкли, но чувствовалось напряжение, исходящее от Нэвия. Его молчание, его скованная поза, опущенная голова. Поэтому Дориан ждал. 

— Знаешь, я был главным охотником в своём клане, — вдруг сказал Нэвий. — Был. Теперь, наверное, больше никогда не вернусь к тому статусу. Я обучал молодых охотников, как незаметно подобраться к нагам, куда бить медведя, как подстрелить летящую птицу. 

— Ты не раз демонстрировал своё мастерство, мой дорогой, — сказал Дориан. 

— Это не то. Всё не то. Я… ужасно скучаю по тем временам. Когда меня отправили с простой миссией “проследить за переговорами”, я и подумать не мог, что это будет последний раз, когда я видел те лица. 

— Ты жалеешь, что всё так сложилось? 

— Да. 

После этих слов Дориан заметил, как дрогнули плечи эльфа. Затем ещё раз, и ещё. Дориан положил ладонь на его глаза, мокрые уже не только от воды, но и от слёз. 

— На мне теперь столько всего, — с трудом держа себя в руках продолжал Нэвий. — Ответственность за союзы, за жизни, за будущее всего мира. Моя дурацкая рука закрывает дыры между мирами, мои стрелы теперь пронзают демонов. Демонов! Я раньше в жизни не встречал этих тварей. Мне страшно… Мне страшно!

— Тсс, — Дориан опустил руки ниже и обнял его, рубаха тут же намокла и прилипла к телу. — Я понимаю. Я тоже привык жить совсем другой жизнью. У меня было всё, а потом я сознательно отказался от этого. 

— Сознательно! — повторил Нэвий громче. — Ты сам пошёл на это!  
— Легче от этого не было. Я всё равно тосковал. И меня тоже до мурашек пугают демоны, которые вылезают из бреши. Каждый раз, когда мы покидаем Скайхолд, я думаю, вернёмся ли мы обратно. Во время боя у меня едва хватает времени, чтобы проверять, как ты, и я постоянно боюсь, что повернусь — а ты лежишь на земле. 

Нэвий ещё несколько раз вздрогнул, но потом замер. 

— Прости. Я тоже боюсь тебя потерять. Сейчас ты всё, что у меня есть. Единственная душа, которую я люблю. 

— Люблю — очень сильное слово, Нэви. 

— Меня не учили прятать свои чувства.

— И я люблю это в тебе. Наверное, если я хочу проводить с тобой каждую минуту своей жизни, это значит, что и я тебя люблю. Ты как считаешь? 

Нэвий снял с себя чужие руки и повернулся. Наконец, он снова улыбался. Покрасневшие глаза ещё сильнее подчёркивали их голубизну. 

— В этом есть доля правды. 

Дориан осторожно поцеловал его, пробуя, согласится ли Нэвий. Тот приоткрыл рот, пуская Дориана внутрь, к горячему языку. Солнце начало высушивать влажную кожу Нэвия, а Дориан грел его, развернув к себе лицом. Из лёгкого поцелуй перешёл в страстный. По-другому у них не бывало. О страсти Нэвий узнал от Дориана, если можно так выразиться. Тевинтерский маг обладал невероятным талантом разжигать огонь в сердце, заставлял мысли сбиваться в непонятный ком, который укатывался в темноту сознания. Нэвий обнял его за шею, прижимаясь сильнее, сердце колотилось как ненормальное. И сквозь тонкую ткань, разделяющую их, он чувствовал с какой силой бьётся в ответ сердце Дориана. 

— Мне нравятся твоя новая причёска, — отстранившись, сказал Дориан. 

Он прижался лбом к его, покрытому причудливым узором валласлина. Нэвий усмехнулся и снова потянулся к губам. 

— Подожди, — прошептал ему на ухо Дориан. — Хочешь попробовать кое-что приятное?

— Как тогда, в Скайхолде? — на лице выступил румянец. 

— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Я тебе доверяю. 

— Ещё бы. Если я в чём-то и разбираюсь, то… 

Дориан опустил руку на его член, который начал твердеть с первой секунды их поцелуя. Нэвий резко выдохнул и прикусил губу, наблюдая за неторопливыми движениями. В своём долийском прошлом ему доводилось “развлекаться” с одним соклановцем, но то и сравнить нельзя с тем, что вытворял Дориан. Иногда это будило в Нэвие ревность. Сколько парней прошло через эти руки? Но подобные мысли не задерживались надолго.

— Ах, Дориан… — Нэвий закрыл глаза, тело напряглось. 

— Рано, — прошептал Дориан и убрал руку. 

— Пожалуйста, — застонал эльф, глядя прямо в глаза. 

— Нет, можешь не просить. 

Хотя Дориан убрал руку, тепло всё ещё ощущалось. А потом Нэвий понял, что его любовник продолжает неторопливые движения рукой, только он не прикасался к нему. Это была магия, что ласкала его, руководимая Дорианом. Ощущения были совершенно другими, более мягкими. 

— Так хорошо? 

— Боже, да, — Нэвий снова прикусил губу. Дориан любил эту маленькую причуду — кусать губу каждый раз, когда тот слишком сосредотачивался на чём-то. Конкретно сейчас — на удовольствии. — Да… Да, да! Дориа-а-ан…

Нэвий протянул его имя, когда тепло снова пропало. Напряжение резко отступило, но это вовсе не приносило никакого облегчения. А Дориан улыбался, довольно глядя ему в глаза. 

— Почему?.. 

— Потом узнаешь, — ответил он и, выждав ещё немного, вновь прикоснулся к его члену магией. 

Так повторялось несколько раз, стоило Нэвию оказаться на грани, как Дориан убирал руку, слушая стоны разочарования. Мышцы уже начало сводить от частого напряжения. Нэвий уже даже пытался скрыть свои ощущения, надеясь, что Дориан не заметит, когда он достигнет пика, и не уберёт руку. И тогда наступит долгожданная развязка. Но нет, каким-то образом этот маг чувствовал, когда надо остановиться.  
— Прошу, прошу, Дориан, прекрати, — срывающимся голосом попросил Нэвий, его тело дрогнуло от очередной паузы. 

— Я и прекратил, — съязвил Дориан. 

— Это какая-то ваша тевинтерская пытка? — Нэвий нервно усмехнулся и вновь застонал, потому что член охватила твёрдая рука. 

— Вроде того. Ты готов? 

Нэвий подавился словами, когда рука быстро заходила вверх-вниз, на этот раз явно не намереваясь останавливаться. Он попытался сдержать стон, но тот буквально вырвался из него. На этот раз вместо губы Нэвий укусил Дориана в плечо, с которого соскользнула рубаха. Дориан зашипел, но не дёрнулся.

Подобного оргазма Нэвий правда никогда не испытывал. Ему наконец позволили это сделать, огонь разгорелся в нём и не гас, он сгорал от ощущений. Кажется, он даже перестал дышать, перед глазами потемнело. И вдруг всё тело ослабло, силы покинули его. Он завалился вперёд, падая на Дориана. Тот осторожно подхватил его и помог спуститься на землю. Там Нэвий растянулся в полный рост, наслаждаясь прохладной травой и свежим воздухом. Дориан лёг рядом с ним. 

— Ну, что скажешь? — со своей привычной ухмылкой спросил он. 

— Я умер и воскрес, — сказал Нэвий. — Это было странно, и в какой-то момент мне хотелось тебя ударить. 

— А ты любишь руки распускать, да? То зверюшек убиваешь, то демонов, теперь ещё и по мне проехаться хочешь. 

— Какой ты дурак, я не могу, — засмеялся Нэвий. — Но если серьёзно, мне понравилось. Правда, не уверен, что хочу снова это пробовать. 

— О-о, поверь, захочешь. Такое не забывается. 

Нэвий поднял руку и нащупал лицо Дориана, чтобы повернуть в свою сторону. Серые глаза столь дерзкого и наглого мага смотрели на него с безумным теплом и любовью. Пришлось многое потерять, чтобы обрести такого человека. И, может быть, стоит бороться за этот мир, чтобы дать шанс людям испытать что-то подобное.


End file.
